1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valve assemblies and, more particularly to, a valve assembly including dual flanges offset relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Valve assemblies, such as those for transferring fluid, are known in the art. One type of valve assembly is an internal valve. Internal valves are often mounted to a sump of a storage tank on a vehicle such as a bobtail truck or other types of transport trucks. Beneath the internal valve, a pump is often attached to convey liquid out of the storage tank. See, for example, the arrangement of the internal valve 10 and pump 12 in FIG. 1. As shown, the pump 12 is attached directly beneath the internal valve 10 vertically in line with the internal valve 10.
One disadvantage of these pumps is that they are often large and cumbersome and, due to space constraints beneath the storage tank, often interfere with parts of a chassis of the truck. As a result, the pump 12 installation requires straddling across a rail 14 of the chassis of the truck. When a width between parallel rails on trucks is like that shown in FIG. 1, pump installation is difficult. As a result, there is a need in the art to provide a new valve assembly that addresses these space constraints to facilitate installations.